Read My Mind
by Stcst
Summary: One evening turns into an unpredictable one complete with thunders, rain, Yakumo, Kenji and manga. Based on the song 'Read my Mind' by The Killers. -ONE SHOT- -SONG FIC-


**READ MY MIND**

* * *

_By a.k.a.mangafreak_

* * *

_A School Rumble fanfic._

**Disclaimer**

School Rumble and everything except this fan-fic belongs to the brilliant Jin Kobayashi. I do own the script here and nothing else.

'Read My Mind' song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to The Killers.

**Author's Note**

The Killers – Read My Mind – Sam's Town – 2007

I was just writing a fanfic when I remembered this song.

Decided to write a song fic.

Review it if you like it…

Review it if you did not like it…

* * *

It was evening with dark clouds dotted here and there. Kenji was waiting for Yakumo outside her residence. He needed his help with his manga once again and Yakumo had kindly accepted to do so. The plan was supposed to go to Itoko's apartment and work there as she would have gone to Kyoto to do some sight-seeing with Anegaski sensei for the summer vacation.

_On the corner of main street,_

_Just tryin' to keep it in line,_

_You say you wanna move on and,_

_You say I'm falling behind,_

The front door opened and out came Yakumo. She searched for him and spotted him sitting on his bike just a few distances away from her house. She walked towards him aware that her sister was watching from the window. Perhaps she was jealous of her having a boyfriend before than her.

But Yakumo knew the truth, it was not so. However, she really hopped it to be so. She really wanted someone like Kenji to be by her side forever.

_Can you read my mind?_

"Yo, Immouto-san, let's go." Kenji greeted her as she came closer.

"Yes…"

He got on the bike and waited for her.

_Can you read my mind?_

The wind was blowing fast. The air grew colder. By instinct, she grabbed on to something warm or in this case, Harima. He was surprised but decided to let it go as he always did when he was around her.

_I never really gave up on,_

_Breakin' out of this two-star town,_

_I got the green light,_

_I got a little fight,_

_I'm gonna turn this thing around,_

"You can read minds, can't you?" Kenji had asked this question a long time back.

_Can you read my mind?_

Yes, she could… Not his however, but she desired to.

_Can you read my mind?_

-Drip-

-Drip-

"ah! Immouto-san, it's starting to rain. We better hurry." Harima said as he drove a little bit fast.

"Okay."

_The good old days, the honest man;_

_The restless heart, the Promised Land,_

_A subtle kiss that no one sees;_

_A broken wrist and a big trapeze,_

She had not known when she had fallen for him. She tried to remember various incidents that had happened. It was all muddled in her mind. Nevertheless, for all she cared, she had fallen for him.

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind,_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine,_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?_

They reached his place a little wet from the rain. They dried themselves out as the rain kept pounding on the windows and on the roof.

Finally, they began to work on his manga.

_It's funny how you just break down,_

_Waitin' on some sign,_

_I pull up to the front of your driveway,_

_With magic soakin' my spine_

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you read my mind?_

If only it was the other way around, thought Yakumo as she worked on the page she was inking, if only he could read her mind.

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;_

_The drop dead dream, the Chosen One,_

_A southern drawl, a world unseen;_

_A city wall and a trampoline,_

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind,_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine,_

_Before you jump,_

_Tell me what you find when you read my mind,_

He noticed something was wrong with Yakumo tonight. He went closer to her and spoke, "Are you okay? You look tense."

She did not notice him coming closer as she was busy with her thoughts on him. Neither had she noticed his hand placed on her forehead seconds later. Her cheeks were turning red slowly…

"Are you burning with fever? Did you get drenched too much?" He asked her genuinely concerned. She looked at him trying to find his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"N…No."

Suddenly, the lights went out. It was a blackout. It is just like that last time, thought Yakumo, something's about to happen, something good.

_Slippin' in my faith until I fall_

_You never returned that call_

_Woman, open the door, don't let it sting_

_I wanna breathe that fire again_

_She said I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

A huge thunder came.

She was scared and jumped forward forgetting how close she was to him.

The thunder's sound followed and Yakumo squeaked.

Another lightning illuminated the room. She could see how close they were. There was only one inch between their lips. Their noses almost touched. Their eyes were parallel. She could see his eyes. The one he always hid. She could see herself reflected in them even through the dark sunglasses.

_Put your back on me_

He had never seen her like this. Her demureness was so addicting. Her shyness was itself radiant. Her going red was itself was more than pleasant to watch.

_Put your back on me_

Why did not he see all this before?

_Put your back on me_

She had touched his heart in a way that made him overlook everything. He ceased to think everything about his past, even his current goals in this particular moment.

All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she felt herself going immensely red. She looked down to hide her embarrassment.

_The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun_

"Yakumo, can you read my mind?"

_Can you read my mind?_

She nodded.

He smiled.

She smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note**

That's that.

Might have been a little cheesy...


End file.
